


A Dozen Messages

by gossy16



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossy16/pseuds/gossy16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny leaves the first message after the first and only unanswered text. <i>It's 8:30, where you at?</i> He calls three minutes later, because Steve is never late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2x20 (H'alele) companion piece.

Danny leaves the first message after the first and only unanswered text. It's 8:30, where you at? He calls three minutes later, because Steve is never late. "Steve, what's the hold up? Scratch that, I probably don't wanna know. I'll see you at the office, I'm leaving in 5."

The second message occurs as Danny pulls into his usual parking space and the absence of Steve's truck anywhere in sight begins to justify Danny's concern. "Hey buddy, did you forget to notify us of a bonus day off or something? What am I saying, you're probably miles deep in a high-speed chase as we speak. As I speak. Anyway, uh, I'll see you later."

And then of course, Danny finds the letter, and well, the third message starts with a long, long pause and ends with a sigh, a "look, I understand this is important to you, Steve, trust me I do, but you can't just--" It ends abruptly, before Danny can get too worked up.

The fourth message, mid-morning (Honolulu time) is a feeble joke Steve will never get, and Danny will never explain. "You didn't happen to run off with Kamekona's shrimp truck, did you?"

The fifth has more of a bite to it, almost exasperated. "Hey, I figured since you're not talking back, I'd take the opportunity to let you know you are a giant fucking idiot, and I should be there with you. I should be there with you."

The sixth fancies itself lighter in tone, but really, tone can only do so much: "You know, you mentioned 'the fort' in your note, I'm gonna go ahead and assume the broad definition includes your house. In case they try the landline there when they find your body in a couple of days."

Messages seven through nine are all variations on a theme: "Assuming you're not already dead, would it honestly KILL YOU to pick up just once?"

Ten sounds tired and weary, "Listen, Steve, at this point I want the whole case closed at least as much as you do, OK? And you gotta do what you gotta do, I get that. I mean, it's not like I can stop you, clearly. Just," a sigh, "don't get yourself killed."

On the eleventh message is another long pause, after which Danny just says, "forget it, we'll talk when you get home."

The twelfth message is the last, for that day anyway. "Not that you asked," Danny says like he's just picking up an earlier conversation where they left off, "but we're working a murder case over here, possibly a serial killer. I gotta meet Chin and Max for lunch." After a beat — time enough to imagine a start to Steve's answer; he cuts in again. "Listen, I'm gonna keep calling, alright? You need to switch your phone to silent."


End file.
